Juste besoin d'aide
by Xenha
Summary: J'avais juste besoin... d'aide.


Le vent griffe mes joues.  
Et encore les larmes coulent. Encore et encore, abondantes et lancinantes dans un râle de plaintes déchirantes. J'ai trouvé une place là où l'espoir n'est plus, là où les rêves s'arrêtent et la torture est maître.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

Le règne d'existence que j'ai mené n'existe plus et personne ne comprend, pas même mes yeux ne me reconnaissent dans ce miroir éclaté qui ne reflète rien d'autre qu'une vision du passée.  
Tendre enfance, innocence et clairvoyance, omniscience, omnipotence, rien n'est absolu, tendre impertinence, maltraitance dans la transe, folie qu'est ma démence, le jeu s'arrête là où la fin commence et où rien n'a plus de sens.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

L'ignorance fleurissait dans un cœur de pierre, congelé par le remord et consumé par les centaines de guerres. Je n'avançais que pour vous, que pour vos sourires et, pour toutes les révérences que j'ai tiré, pour toutes les personnes que j'ai sauvé, j'ai continué jusqu'au bout et j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié de me sauver moi-même. Pour tout ça je me hais.  
Mes plaies saignaient et je me suis relevais quand je ne le devais pas...

Alors j'ai essayé de rattraper le temps perdu, d'étirer les cieux afin qu'une grâce divine m'accorde soulagement mais le tonnerre m'a donné mille et une réprimande.

J'ai erré ce qu'il me semble des années dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées afin de me comprendre mais n'ai trouvé qu'un néant de réponse. Je tente de me vaincre, mon démon intérieur me consume.

Je suis fou.  
 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

J'essaie de comprendre l'incompréhensible, si bien que je me perds et résonne comme un homme dont l'esprit torturé est en train de craquer.

 _Mais je suis en train de craquer._

Enfant que tu étais, admire ta démence démesurée qui amplifie tes sentiments que l'hérésie ne pourrait calmer.  
Tu parles comme un fou, et dans ce monde le fou devient roi, la loi du bon sens n'existe pas et la folie dominera tant que l'on ne l'arrêtera pas ! Ta place n'est plus ici.  
Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, ni de tes sourires, ni de ta voix, ni de ton amour, ni de ton aura.

Chaque jours, des sourires hypocrites me brûlent la rétine et des voix compatissantes me demandent si je vais bien, si je ne serais pas légèrement fatigué et sans attendre ma réponse, elles changent de sujets.  
Personne ne se préoccupe de moi.  
Ils font semblant. Personne n'a vu que j'étais tombé dans les enfers depuis un bout de temps, aucuns n'a encore remarqué que ma voix avait changé, que mon corps avait changé, que mon esprit était torturé ! Personne n'a prit conscience de la perversité de mon âme que je peine à contrôler.  
Et elle s'est développée, à pas de loup dans les moindres recoins, a développé sa drogue à travers tous mes organes et m'a fait sombré.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

J'crois que je ne vais pas passer la nuit dans cet état. Bordel de merde, foutue vie de merde !  
Et vous continuez de vivre alors que ce monde déconne de plus en plus, et vous chantez alors que des cris inaudibles résonnent, et vous riez alors que des larmes s'écrasent sur la terre et remplissent des mers, vous mangez alors que d'autres crèvent de faim, et vous buvez alors que d'autres finissent morts suite à l'excès, et vous continuez d'exister alors que moi, je suis en train de crever.

 _J'ai... Besoin d'aide._

Personne ne peut m'aider. Pas même moi. Pas même toi qui m'a regardé grandir et mûrir en si peu de temps. Tu as été là quand personne ne l'était, tu as essayé en vain de me comprendre, mais la feinte que je me suis imposée à moi-même n'a fait que renforcer le mensonge dans lequel j'étais bien. Je pensais que ça allait. Que j'étais heureux. Que je t'aimais. J'y ai cru, tu sais.

 _ **« - Natsu, je t'en supplie. Parle-moi. Réponds moi. Écris moi. Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. J'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une connerie. Dis moi où tu es ! Je t'en supplie...**_  
 _ **Lucy.**_ _**»**_

Ces quelques mots sur du papier brûlent sous mon feu incandescent. Même toi, tu ne peux rien faire. Mon cerveau se déchire. Je craque.

Putain de sentiment de merde. Que je vous hais pour votre égoïsme ! Que je hais les gens de ne rien voir ! Que je me hais d'être dément ! Que je te hais de m'aimer ! Que je nous hais de vivre cette putain de vie !  
J'ai toujours pensé qu'on irait loin ! Mais le mot "loin" a prit un autre sens.

J'ai une déchirure bien plus profonde que je ne le pensais, je pensais pouvoir trouver une issue à mes maux mais je suis resté figé dans une peur inexplicable.  
Ma chute n'a été que plus grande quand j'ai appris que je ne devais pas naître, que mon cycle naturel a été boulversé et que la fille que j'aimais était destinée à me tuer.

 _Je veux rentrer à la maison..._

Certainement pas, gamin ! Tu vas rester là et assumer ton rôle !

J'entends mes sanglots. Mes pieds ne suivent pas mes pensées. J'y arrive pas. Que quelqu'un m'aide... Je vous en pris... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avant que je ne fasse une connerie... S'il vous plaît... Aidez-moi...

 _Saute, Natsu._

Tu n'as plus rien à vivre, plus rien à quoi te raccrocher, plus rien à prouver, plus personne à aimer !  
Un peu de courage. Tu n'es plus un enfant... Tu es devenu grand...  
Je t'ai vu te voir en homme, je t'ai vu apprendre, j'ai constaté que tu avais mûri... Tu es devenu un homme.

Je regarde le vide et pris d'une peur incommensurable, je reste là, sans franchir le pas.

Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant...

Mes genoux faiblissent et viennent rencontrer le sol d'un geste brusque. Mon poing frappe le sol.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

Non, Non, NON ! Pourquoi ? J'ai pas mérité ça ! La seule erreur que j'ai commise était de vivre de toutes mes forces ! J'ai rien fait pour en arriver là...  
C'est pas ma faute... C'est pas ma faute si personne ne se soucie de moi !

 **Qui ? Qui se souviendra de moi ?**

Je serai bientôt loin, loin de tout, je serai une cible inatteignable !  
Bien trop loin de vous, je pourrai me reposer.

Toute ma vie, j'ai marché dans ce feu et les brûlures causées ne peuvent être soignées...  
J'ai pourtant essayé de les cautériser et de faire comme si que ça allait mieux.  
J'aimerais revenir en arrière avec mon mental de guerrier...

Qui se souviendra de moi ? De ce que j'étais, de pourquoi je me suis battu ? **Personne.**

 _Parce que personne n'a jamais été là._

Je me relève et m'accroche à la rambarde en regardant non pas en bas mais en haut.

Mes poings se serrent. Je peux le faire !  
Personne ne te sauvera, Natsu. Personne ! Ne supplie pas les dieux de t'épargner ! Tu es seul.  
J'ai été aveugle.  
Je suis au fond du gouffre et je n'arrive pas à remonter... C'est... C'est comme ça... Je ne suis plus... Non... Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais... Avant...  
Mes pensées partent trop loin !

Mon pied vient se poser doucement de l'autre côté.

L'autre coté... J'en ai rêvé... Jusqu'au cauchemar... J'ai essayé de remonter la pente mais personne ne m'a aidé... J'aurais voulu... Qu'on m'aide... Qu'on m'aime...

Ma deuxième jambe passe.  
Mes mains lâchent.  
Et le vent me conduit là où est ma place.

Mon ignorance m'a donné la vie que je voulais, après tout...

Alors c'est ça... De se sentir faible... De voir sa vie défilée ?...  
De... Mourir...

 _Lucy, tu es là ?_

J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide.  
C'est trop tard. J'étais juste un enfant égaré... J'étais juste... Fou ? Oui, c'est la vérité... Mais je ne méritais pas ça...  
Je vois des lumières dansaient dans mes yeux et ma vie m'abandonne... Mes larmes... Mes peurs... Mes faiblesses... Elles ont eu raison... De moi...

 _J'avais juste..._  
 _ **Besoin...**_  
 **D'aide.**


End file.
